


Five times

by LaughableMarble



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Big Spoilers, M/M, Masturbation, don't read if you haven't finished the game playing it or watching it, funny moments, lots of swearing, sex scenes on every chapter from chap 2 to chap 5, sexy moments, they insult each other and they love it, versatile, when will my shame return from war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableMarble/pseuds/LaughableMarble
Summary: Four times the men had to rush, and one time they had the occasion to take it slow.It's a story about a very easygoing Vincent and an easily annoyed Leo. Or when kissing lend to a whole new level of friendship





	1. The first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Tryna bear with me until the end of the story!

When Leo learned that a new inmate was going to be his cell neighbor, he honestly didn't gave a damn about it. That simply meant that another guy was going to annoy the hell out of him for a short or long period of time, depending on his prison sentence. When he was walking past a cell, someone caught his attention.

''Hey, Leo.'' the inmate next to Leo's cell called.

''What.'' Leo answered, seeing guards walking toward him.

''You got a new inmate bro.''

''Man I don't give a shit'' Leo said, losing his temper already.

''Aight aight'' said the man, before looking at Leo getting inside his cell by the guards.

Minutes passed and here was Vincent dragged into his new home. Leo sat down on his bed and heard the conversation going between him and the guard. The man was pretty calm. His voice was low, as if he didn't wanted anyone to hear him speak.  
He sounded like a man full of secrets too. The type of guy who doesn't say anything but sees everything. This kind of personality is a great weapon to take people down. You get information on a certain fucker and kill him the day after after saying a word or two about him. The type of man you get suspicious about.

Days later, Leo got in a fight. And he was more annoyed by the new inmate helping him than by Harvey's men wanting him dead at the moment.

''Don't fuck with me. Don't come near me.'' Leo warned the older man. Vincent looked at his silent, and didn't questioned the man again, until they both got to the infirmary.

''I know I said to not come to me but hell, thanks for the help earlier man.'' Leo said, talking to a totally sleeping Vincent. The man took seconds before looking at the younger one, laying not far from him.  
''What?'' said Leo again.

''Nothing. Getting a thank you from a guy who threatened you the day before isn't something I'd believe in.''

''Come on man, I mean it. Plus, I need something and might need your help.'' Leo said.

\--- 

When Vincent was meant to be an undercover cop to hunt down Harvey, he didn't know that being Leo's partner would be something. At least, not when he met him the firs time, when his brother was shot.  
The man succeeded in convincing Leo to find a way out of the prison, and Leo convinced Vincent that he was the partner he always needed.  
But things escalated quickly one night. It happened before they decided to go further in their plan of escaping the prison. They had agreed to behave like they had no interest in each other, even when incidents forced them to help each other fight the other inmates for example.  
The day before it all began was when one of Leo's colleague noticed that the man was growing dangerously close to the new guy.

''Shut you mouth'' Leo said, giving the man a dead glare when he made the comment.

''Sorry, what? I can't hear you over the fact that you two are getting so romantic.''

''I swear to you if you don't shut the fuck-'' Leo started before getting interrupted by Fred.

''Man calm the fuck down, no need to fight his ass.'' Fred said, looking at one of the other inmate already getting in a fight with each other. ''Remember solitary bro.'' He said.

''Learn your fucking place and shut it'' Leo managed to say to the guy, who had his arms up in defense, nearly shrugging. He was scared of Leo but having Fred next to him made him feel safer He knew that Leo would be patient when the man was near. He trusted him. 

However, the little incident between them didn't lasted long, as Leo was dragged again in a fight with the other guys. He didn't had the time to think before his fist went straight into a man's face. When he turned around, he saw Vincent and two inmates following him. It seems that they dragged him into the fight too, even though Vincent shouted that he didn't wanted to be a part of this. The two were still acting when punches were thrown and kicks were hitting faces.  
When two of them were on the floor, Leo exploded.

''Don't you fucking come near me again, you hear me?!'' Leo screamed, looking straight into Vincent's eyes. The older man, despite of knowing that he didn't mean it, still felt something…. electric, in Leo's eyes. It was a déjà-vu, the scene already happened, but in a different situation. When they touched again, knowing that a something big linked them together, Leo felt a shock wave between them. He wasn't very good at acting, but talking this way to Vincent at the moment felt off, nearly wrong. But he continued the act. 

Fortunately for both of them, they were freed the minute the guards came. The other inmates were send to the infirmary and the one who started the fight got locked up.  
It was near the evening and all the inmates were all about to get back in their cells for the night. It was at this moment that Leo caught Vincent going to his cell. They were in an empty area, near the stairs leading straight to the first floor of the prison.

''Vincent.'' said Leo, walking behind the older man.  
Hearing his name, the man stopped and turned around. He looked at Leo with tired eyes.

''Hey.'' He said. Good thing Leo found him, he wanted to make sure that the plan was still going, and tell Leo that he did a good job back there. No one would suspect them to be into such a big thing together.  
He suddenly took steps back until his back touched a wall behind him, when he noticed that Leo was still walking toward him.

''Leo-'' Vincent said, before looking at the younger man putting his hand on the wall next to his head.  
They looked at each other for seconds. Vincent was getting impatient and nearly nervous. He was waiting for something to happen until the man spoke.

''Say Vince, how was my acting?'' Leo smirked, sending a great wave of relief into Vincent's body.

''Shit, don't scare me like that you asshole'' Vincent chuckled. Leo didn't moved, and looked down on him. Vincent was a bit shorter that him but was still a tall man. 

''I mean shit dude, the electric waves between us was so intense, you were so into it, I felt you so scared even though you know we were acting and shit!''

''You were too, I nearly ran away when you screamed at my face, you're improving Leo, you really are'', he said, now smiling. He felt so proud yet still unsettled about the man. He was impulsive, but he knew that he was loyal. What they were doing was so dangerous, so intense, there was such adrenalin, until one them leaned against the other to put small kiss on the other's lips. It was followed by a short silence, until the other spoke, choked.

''I'm married.''

''I know.''

''You too.''

''I know.''

''We shouldn't do that.''

''I know.''

''But, it was amazing.''

''I'm good at it.'' Vincent said, licking his lips. 

''Do it again.'' Leo said, leaning too, and putting a hand on Vincent's right hip for support. 

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, Vincent grasping Leo's shirt and the taller man embracing Vincent's waist with his arms. It was their first, but it felt like they kissed before. It felt so wrong and yet so right, and neither of them wanted to break the kiss. There was now a second thing that linked them together. They couldn't stop, but the bell announcing that it was finally time to get back to the cells was heavy, as they broke apart. 

 

When Vincent was meant to be in undercover and take down Harvey, he didn't planned on liking Caruso that much.


	2. As white as the laundry

Two days passed after the kiss was shared. During the night, Vincent was dreaming. Well, it was more of a nightmare if you asked him. He was agitated in his bed. Treason was the word that kept getting back and forth in his mind. He saw himself confronting the other man, while watching the face of pure disgust on Leo's face. This was bad. Vincent wasn't supposed to feel this way but it happened anyway. Leo was indeed very present in his mind since they started to try escaping the prison.  
How could he possibly feel something for another inmate? He loved Carol already, he also was about to be a father. So why on earth would he stands up to reach Leo's lips? It was physical attraction for sure. But the more he was with Leo, the less he was becoming reasonable. 

On the other hand, Leo was oblivious to the whole thing. All he saw was a guy, an intelligent and daring guy, ready to get out of the prison. 14 years sentence is a lot, and maybe was it the first motive of Vincent's escape. Even though they started in a bad way, they're very close today. Literally close, now. Even though Linda was on his mind. As often as Vincent.

Getting up, Leo knocked on the cell's bars to get Vincent's attention. They were going to find a new path to leave those walls.

''Vincent.''

''Listening.''

''Meet me behind the laundry room. I may have an idea.''

\- - - 

Pulling out the opened window metal, Leo and Vincent stood close to the room where laundry was washed, ironed, folded and stored. Moretti looked at the younger one, ready to do whatever the man had in mind.

''What are you thinking?'' Vincent asked.

''The sheets Vincent. It's not going to be very difficult, trust me. One of us takes the cart where they put the dirty laundry to the laundromat while the other hides into the cart. Then we get those sheets and put it here, it'll help.''

''I hear you.'' Vincent said, focusing on Leo's expression. The serious look on his face, the idea and the excitement of finding another path to the outside world. That's what hooked him from the very start. Maybe he needed that. Maybe he lived for adrenaline.

The next move was pretty smooth. The men went to the room and started to get sheets to iron, while looking at how many guards there were and how they were going to get a cart.  
Leo then caught the sight on 4 of them in a near room, but someone was blocking the way. The area was a far away from the others, inmates and prison guards. 

Leo began to make a small conversation to make the iron session look random, while Vincent was  
mentally preparing the phase.

''So Vincent..''

''Yeah…''

''Care to tell me about yesterday?'' Leo said, a small smirk on his face. He knew that the older man would immediately stop what he was doing and look at him. Vincent then looked at the guard who was keeping an eye on them both. He turned back to the sheet he was now folding, answering Leo.

''The heat of the moment.''

''Bullshit.''

''I swear.'' Vincent said, a smile threatening to paint his face he knew that Leo was about to tease him, and it made him lose focus on his task. 

''I'm serious, what we did yesterday…''

''What about it?''

''We should definitely do more.'' Leo said, now fully smiling. Both men were whispering, and were both looking down their sheets. Vincent was thinking. He couldn't let him lose more time about their move. But still. Talking about it was interesting.

''What do you mean, _Leo?_ '' Vincent said, emphasizing on his name, while looking at him. Leo raised his head and looked straight into the man's eyes. Damn. He didn't know that the 43 years old guy in front of him could still have it. He was attractive, and Leo was just noticing it.  
Leo raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

''You'll see, Vincent. You will. Very soon.'' Leo answered, before walking to the guard blocking the way to the carts.

''I need to take a cart.'' Leo said, a serious look on his face. ''We're overwhelmed with the sheets over there.''

''What is your name? I have to be sure that you're on the list.'' The guard said looking at his paper.

''Why do you care?''

''Because the rules are the rules.''

''Fine. Leo.'' the man said fast, looking bothered.

''Ah, I'm sorry, I don't see you anywhere.''

''Are you sure that my name is not on your list?'' 

''No, sorry. I'm afraid I can't let you use the cart.''

''Look, look carefully, I see my name, just right here.'' Leo said, before hitting the guard in the face and throwing the man into the next room.  
With a quick move, he grope the cart and took it to the long table where were resting numerous of sheets. Vincent followed him with a dirty blanket in his hands. They both began to fill the cart before heading back to the room where the other ones were. Entering into it, Leo moved it and walked to the laundromat room before getting stopped by one of the guards.

''Okay, leave it to us and get back to work'' said one of them to Leo, as he head back to ironing a sheet near the backdoor.

It was matter of seconds before Vincent opened the door and Leo resulted a fight between inmates. Entering the laundromat, they helped each other to put the sheets in their places. The sound of 3 washing machines reduced a bit their concentration to not get caught and listen carefully to the door in case anyone would come.

''Okay, done. Let's head back.'' Vincent said, his arms resting on the big table.

''You wanna get back that fast ? Didn't know that you liked your cell that much.'' Leo said, coming down from the power supply box, fixed on the wall.

''Shut it, we won't get suspicious if we do'' said the older man, before rearranging the sheet on the big table. ''Here. No one will notice the missing sheets.'' 

''You're a maniac you know that? Leo said, walking behind him and resting both of his hands on the table. His body was nearly touching Vincent's back, who noticed Leo's hands next to his hips.

''Leo come on'' Vincent said, getting what Leo was about to do.

''What?'' 

''Don't, we don't have much time for this'' he informed him, before feeling the other's lips on his back shoulder. 

Leo was now on him, his torso touching Vincent's back. Leo grope both of the man's arms and held them tight to Vincent's torso, as he himself embraced the man in front of him. Ignoring his objections, he continued his way to his neck, leaving hot kisses. 

This was nearly insane. Why would it happen? Why between them? Why would Vincent like it so much?  
The man closed his eyes and opened his lips a bit. He was breathing so slowly. He hadn't had this type of contact with Carol since the incident with his brother, as she didn't wanted to even talk to him anymore. The case and the mission were so heavy for him, he didn't knew that he was desperate for human contact. This kind of touch missed him. It was also when he noticed something poking his rear. 

''Leo, you're-'' 

''Yeah, nearly as hard as you Vince.'' Leo said, with a serious tone. It seems that he was enjoying this too and was too busy focusing on leaving marks on Vincent's neck than taking care of himself.

''Wait, Leo-'' Vincent began. He couldn't finish his sentences as he gasped. Leo's hand was now on his crotch, rubbing at the fabric of his pants. That was at his moment that the man let go. He didn't thought that Leo would really do this kind of things. Kissing and the actually doing it were so different, yet so good.  
He was panting and did his best to keep it low. 

''Don't worry, you can be as loud as you want, I locked the door.''

''You asshole you really were planning on doing this to m- ah!'' Vincent panted louder, feeling fresh air on his dick, as Leo opened his pants and let it free. The younger man was strong though. He had a hand stroking Vincent and the other literally putting the man in place on the table. Vincent couldn't move, he didn't wanted as Leo had both of his arms in his hand. 

''Leo!'' he panted loudly, the other man stroking it now harder and faster. He made slow moves on Vincent's behind, the dry humping growing too much on the inmate. Leo took the chance of the stimulation, biting on Vincent's neck hard enough to leave red marks.  
The sensation lasted so long, and Leo was still moving behind him, making smooth back and forth moves. His didn't freed his length, just wanted to burn Vincent to the ground with his orgasm.

And that's when it hit Vincent. Rising his head up, he felt his orgasm exploding, his load landing on the sheet beneath him. Leo stroked him until he finished, leaving kissing on the reddened marks.  
Vincent stopped moving, catching his breath. His legs were weak and threatening to drop him on the floor. At least Leo was holding him.

Talking about Leo, the man was still hard, but he let him go anyway. 

''Leo, you son of a-'' Vincent said, looking at his load on the table, still breathing hard. He tugged his cock back into his pants before cleaning it with the same sheet that got dirty.

''Hey, keep my momma out of this man.'' said Leo, laughing, as he rearranged Vincent's collar to hide the biting marks. Vincent hissed at the pain.

''You're a dead man Caruso.'' Vincent threatened playfully, turning away and putting his hand behind Leo's neck, kissing him on the lips. They broke apart again, as they heard someone coming.  
Quickly, Vincent threw the poor blanket in the cart to be washed.

''You're still hard-''

''No shit, Sherlock.'' Leo replied, taking a sheet to hide it, walking out of the room carefully, before being able to get back.

''You're a fast learner.'' Vincent teased, getting out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reference of the dialogue in-game  
> Leo: ''No shit''  
> Vincent: ''Sherlock''  
> Leo: ''What?''  
> Vincent: ''When someone says no shit, you add ''Sherlock'', Leo, it's a reference''  
> Leo: ''No shit Sherlock.''  
> Vincent: ''Here you go.''


	3. A little revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for sarcasm

Stepping outside the prison, Leo let out a sigh. It was night time, and he felt tired. For a second, his hands went numb, not even daring to touch anything. He tried to see everything around him. Even though he was outside, the sight of abandoned houses made him feel sick. It reminded him of the prison's walls. 6 months being locked up was heavy, and trying to survive every single day was a lifetime battle. His sentence was too much. 8 years, and still, he got out of the fortress in less than a year. He felt free, and wanted to look at Vincent, thank him for being here, thankful that the man also wanted to get out of the shithole. Leo turned around but couldn't see him. 

Vincent was behind, walking as fast as the man in front of him. He was deep in his thoughts. What was the next move? Running away from the cops again of course. But how? For the moment, they were alone, and needed something. They still didn't know what to do next, right now the objective was to get out of prison and escape the cops. How is he going to do the plane thing with Emily? What if Leo changes the plan by escaping from him?

Police sirens was heard on the other side of the road. Leo saw the scene. Looking for Vincent for a second, he managed to find him walking slowly. He dragged the man out of his thoughts when he spoke.

''Hey Vincent, look at that bridge over there. It's full of fuckin' cops!''

''We could avoid them by going under the bridge'' suggested the man, absolutely sure that Leo was going to refuse.

''No, I'm afraid of heights man, I mean it. I say we take this guy out and take his car'', Leo replied pointing to the nearest cop.

''We have to be discreet Leo, taking him down and driving the car isn't what I would describe as discreet.'' Vincent said, ready to go with the man anyway.

''Don't worry about it.'' Leo said, before sneaking behind the cop. Sitting in the driver seat, he tried putting the police hat on. Vincent was hiding on the backseat. 

For a moment, the older man thought that it was going to be good. Leo's driving was smooth and calm for the moment, trying to pass by the other cops. But one of them seemed to notice that something went wrong. Leo reached the accelerator and Vincent felt himself falling from the seat at the sudden speed.

''Leo!'' shouted Vincent, trying to get back on the seat.

''I know!''' he said, trying to focus on the road, doing his best to avoid crashing into another car. 

Their patience and calm were disappearing as Vincent looked at the back of the car. There was more that 7 police cars following them, the sirens were screaming and scene was as loud as if they were in a movie.

''HURRY LEO!'' Screamed a totally non panicked but serious Vincent, seeing the whole undercover thing exploding into millions pieces. If they got caught, it would be the end. ''LEO!'' continued the man.

''WHAT?!'' replied the younger one, trying to not get stressed over the situation.

''WE HAVE THE WHOLE DAMN COPS ON OUR ASSES'', shouted the man, choked of how many cops there were. Sure, it was suppose to be a whole mess, two inmates escaping prison was a very serious case. But at the moment he felt that they had the whole country on them.

''NO WAY, TELL ME MORE!'' screamed a now very stressed Leo, driving like a mad man. Having Vincent yelling next to him wasn't helping him at all.

''Shit Shit Shit Shit!'', Vincent was growing more and more impatient, wanting to hide from them at all costs. 

The car was still at high speed, the men were filled with stress and anxiety, both of them showing exasperation and impatience. Vincent was holding the front seat for support, the speed was threatening him to let him go, to let him fly out of the car, breaking the window. Leo on his side had his foot on the accelerator, not even thinking about letting it free.  
Turning sideways, Leo couldn't tell where they were exactly. He was just following the road, going sometimes on the right, sometimes on the left. 

Suddenly, their car met a high road filled with trees, abandoned buildings and houses. Without even noticing, Leo drove over an edge, encouraging the car to fly in the air, nearly crashing into trees. Both of the men was having their last moments together, already thinking about what decoration their graves would have, and what song would be playing at their funerals. 

But at the last moment, Leo turned the car hard enough, nearly breaking the steering wheel, avoiding any of the obstacles.

''OH GOD, FUCK'' Screamed Vincent, now hiding under the seat (lmaooo). 

''My name's Leo, thanks!'' Leo replied, now making sure that nothing would kill them instantly.

But at the moment they were on a safe road, the car was just about to crash. They had to jump out of the vehicle, before getting followed again by the cops. They continued running, until they caught the sight of a small river.

\- - - 

Settling down, Vincent was sitting in front of Leo on one of the wood near a mini hut. They were catching their breaths, not bothering to say something to the other.  
They were alive, and the intense near-death feeling was disappearing slowly. Vincent had his hands on his face, his elbows on his knees. 

''I'm too old for this shit!'' he said, laughing, the stress replaced by relief.

Leo looked at him, a big smile on his face. ''Fuck, I want to do this shit again!'' he said, laughing too. 

They stayed a bit together, until the younger man spoke.

''Man, I'm tired.'' He said, looking at the river. The evening was coming and the first thing they both had in mind was to start up a fire.

''Same. I saw fishes in the river by the way, let's catch some.'' 

''Sure.'' Leo replied, looking for something to catch one for the night. The man spotted two long sticks and gave one to Vincent. They both started to sharpen them, until they got up to catch a fish or two.

-hunk-

''Shit.'' said Leo, looking at the fishes. He tried to catch another one.

-hunk-

''Man!'' he said again. He wasn't very good at fishing, but shit he had the stick in his hand, and the river was small! He tried again, again, and again.  
On the tenth time, the stick nearly stabbed him in the foot. He was angry, and looked up to Vincent to see if the man was having the same problem. Vincent looked at him with a grin on his face.

''JESUS.'' said Leo, annoyed.

''No, call me Vincent'', the man said. Three fishes were on his stick. He caught two mores, and the previous ones were laying on one of the woods.

''How the fuck-''

''Went fishing with my dad when I was 14. I even caught a baby shark with my bare hands Leo.'' he said, openly mocking him. He laughed as he saw the other man, rolling his eyes up, going back to get sticks to start the fire.

 

 

When the night came, the fire was stable. They finished eating, Leo complained and Vincent… well, his mind was still absent, even though he listened to the younger man. 

The sky was pitched with calm clouds passing by, slowly. Fresh air filled the air and there was nearly no wind. The fire would last long, according to the weather for the moment. It was keeping them both from the cold. They managed to get their head under the little hut, and got to lay down next to each other. Body heat increases when another person is next to you, it is the basic when you go hiking.

Vincent got back to his thoughts. He shouldn't really worry about it, everything's planned already, but still. Sometimes he didn't dared looking at Leo for that matter. Will he forgive him?  
Leo was about to sleep. His arms were behind his head for support, and his eyes were closed. This is when Vincent got an idea. Making the thoughts go away, he moved slightly to his side, got on his knees and stopped between Leo's legs.

Leo didn't opened his eyes, he felt Vincent moving to where he was. He replied to him though.

''Remember the laundry thing?'' Vincent asked him. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping right now.

''Yeah'', Leo answered, his eyes still shut. He smiled, the situation was still making him chuckle.

''You didn't had any relief.'' Vincent said. Leo opened his eyes and stared right into Vincent's.  
He smirked. 

''Oh, worrying 'bout me now man?' he said, smirking.

''Well fuck if I do.'' Vincent said, lowering his head dangerously toward Leo's pants.

''Vincent, you don't have to do this, really.'' Leo said, now sitting. He liked teasing the man, sure, but he didn't mean it like he wanted Vincent to owe him one. They were messing around.  
Was it real though? They both like each others company, and the kiss pulled them closer. Maybe it wasn't just attraction. But it was still a secret. Both of them were married, he was a father and Vincent was going to be one.

''Shut it'' Vincent said, leaning toward him to steal a kiss. His hands were working on the younger man's pants, unzipping it. He rubbed at the fabric, touching Leo's soft length, making the man breathe slowly against him.  
''Are you clean?'' he whispered to Leo's ear.

''What do you mean, am I-'' Leo answered. ''Yes I am'' he said, watching Vincent and he held his cock into the palm of his hand.

Vincent was working on his dick, leaning again to kiss the man in front of him. Leo grope the other man's waist, his legs wrapped around Vincent's hips. His back touched the ground again. Leo was getting hard, and so was Vincent. The undercover cop planted kisses on Leo's neck, before lowering his mouth to his left shoulder to bite him like Leo did the other time.

Leo hissed, he was frowning, his eyes were shut, and tried to focus on the friction of what was happening in his pants. He opened his legs when he felt something warm on his cock.

''Vincent-'' Leo said, feeling a hard and long lick on the tip, resting his forearm on his forehead. He was now sucking on the tip, making Leo grow more and more excited. It was a long time since he had this kind of fun. He always was with Linda for this kind of things, but trying once with a man a long time ago wasn't that bad. Plus, it was Vincent. Which was way more enjoyable.

''Ah, fuck!'' he gasped loudly, putting his other hand on Vincent's hair. The other man was now going down on him, putting his lips around his now hardened cock. He went up and down, feeling the veins on his crotch growing thicker.  
The blowjob lasted long, and Leo was getting precum on the tip only now. Vincent pulled off, stroking his dick in his hand. He was hard too, but all he cared about at the moment was Leo's pleasure. 

''Come here'' Leo panted, welcoming Vincent into his arms. He was embracing the man, kissing his neck, were he left the mark that was healing. He teased his throat with his teeth and harsh kisses, still feeling Vincent working him up. He was near.

''Vincent fuck, fuck-'' he moaned, ready to explode. It was now a matter of seconds before Leo shot his load into Vincent's hand, still going up and down.

They breathed for a bit, before Leo noticed the hard-on in Vincent's pants.

''Let me take care of you'' he said, rubbing it the fabric of Vincent's pants with his hand. Vincent let out a small moan, before falling into the depth of Leo's sweet embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interrogating Ray :  
> Leo : ''Say Ray, what do you call a bitch wanting a million dollars?'' (Answer: Harvey)  
> Vincent: ''Leo!''  
> Leo: ''Fuck you''  
> Vincent: ''Later''


	4. Under the sea

There they were, running away from the cops again. The truck they fixed wasn't just a piece a junk as Leo was referring to, but also a shitty thing to control. The steering wheel was hard, and turning from right to left was a difficult, it was nearly breaking in half in Vincent's hands.  
Leo was in the back of the truck, trying to shoot away the police following them. He did all he could not to fall, groping the side with one hand, shooting with another.

''Are you okay back there?!'' shouted Vincent, driving as fast as the truck could allow. 

''Yeah, don't worry about me!'' Leo replied, exploding a wheel on one of the cars.

The road was steady and long, until Vincent had to drive right into two police cars blocking the way. The scene happened fast, the truck lost control, Leo nearly flew from where he was sitting. It crashed, and the two men jumped out of it, running from polices surrounding them.  
Looking ahead, Leo spotted a wooden boat. He ran towards it, calling Vincent to help him get the boat on the water.

''Quick, Vincent help me out!'' he said before the other man pushed the boat as well, both jumping onto it.

Minutes passed, and it felt like they were paddling for hours now. Leo was wondering if they could made it, and Vincent was looking around, making sure that they wouldn't float into a rock.

''Okay, looks like it's going to be calm'' Leo sighed, watching the water flow.

''You spoke too soon Leo, look!'' said Vincent, paddling again, trying to get away from the waterfall ahead of them.

The boat was going too fast, paddling was no use, as they both screamed. Suddenly, Leo took the chance of catching a near rock and jumped out of the boat. Vincent on the other hand was still on it, falling as it broke apart.

''Leo! Leo help me!'' he shouted, groping the remains of the boat, stuck between two rocks.

''Coming Vincent!'' Leo shouted back, extending his arm to catch Vincent. The wooden piece broke again, and Vincent was falling a second time, getting tired of holding on the boat.

Leo ran, and offered his hand to Vincent. The older man then prepared himself to jump, catching Leo's hand, before getting dragged onto the earth. Vincent fell on him, now embracing each other.

''Ahhh fuck, I nearly died out there, why the fuck am I still full of energy after this?!'' said Vincent, breathing hard.

'' 'Cause we're alive!'' Leo panted, feeling Vincent shaking from the situation into his arms. 

''The adrenalin. I'm so fucking excited, Jesus!'' Vincent smiled, still catching his breath from the work out and the shouting.

''Well fuck, wanna do it?'', laughed Leo, half joking. He earned a surprised glare from Vincent.

''What? Now?'' Said Vincent, agape of his proposition. He was still sitting on Leo's lap, and both of them were wet from the water, their torso showing, and their pants glued to their legs. Vincent could feel Leo's length. The man wasn't hard, it was just the calm of the moment that made him notice that he was literally sitting on his crotch.

''Yeah, I don't think that they're gonna find us for the moment. Let's get to this quick'', Leo smirked, resting his hands on Vincent's thighs.

''Jeez Leo, you have such a dirty mind man'', chuckled Vincent, opening his leather jacket and shirt, letting his wet torso free.

''Said the man who held my dick yesterday'', Leo teased, leaning for a kiss. He bit Vincent's lower lip, as the other man held Leo's face with his hands. 

They fought into the kiss, their teeth touching, biting the other's lips and hissing from the pain. The intense episode was still on their minds, both of them venting and shaking into it.  
Leo broke the kiss apart before taking Vincent's hands away from his cheeks to attack his neck. The taste of the salty water on his skin was so perfect, he kissed it before teasing his throat again.

Vincent's ears were sensitive to any noise around them, as he was careful to listen to whatever could interrupt what they were doing, like police sirens for example. They had to be always ready to leave, the cops were still looking for them.  
Leo was busy unbuckling and unzipping his pants, letting his dick free against Vincent's behind. The man feel it again, long and hard, and began to rub against it, earning a groan from Leo's lips.  
He freed himself as well, stoking himself, as he was working up Leo's, making friction between the younger man's dick and the cloth.

''Ah, Vincent, wait'', Leo said, leading Vincent to lift himself up and move, so their cocks could touch. The cop held them together, stroking as hard as he could, tiredness getting to him.  
One hand was working them up, the other was on Leo's head, the man kissing every area he could reach on Vincent's body. He was so nicely build for a man his age, and Leo was suddenly getting thirsty, licking away every salty water drop on his torso and neck.

The strokes became hard, fast, they were both near. Vincent arched his body as Leo cupped his chest hardly, digging his nails into them. The pain mixed with pleasure, Vincent moaned loudly. His body was sensitive, and Leo seemed to have found the right spots to make the man weak.  
The veins on their lengths were getting thicker, both cocks filled with precum, ready to orgasm.

''Fuck..'' panted Vincent, his body being bruised by the man beneath him. ''I'm near...''

''Me too, come on'', Leo said, getting his attention to Vincent's lips.

It hit them off guard, the orgasm reaching them during the kiss. Their loads landed on their cloches, and some on Leo's throat. Vincent obligated, and licked the cum away, leaving red spots on Leo's neck as well. 

They stood like that for moment, before they both got up and rearranged their clothes again, zipping their pants and jackets.  
The moment after, the sirens began to scream again, and in a second, both of them were running.

 

Shortly after that, it was time for them to meet with their wifes again.  
When Carol saw Vincent's hidden marks on his neck and shoulder in his jacket, she didn't even bother asking.  
Linda on the other hand, was wondering how hard Leo got punched to get bruises like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the marks:  
> Vincent: ''Shit, the marks are visible''  
> Leo: ''Fuck, Linda is going to kill me''  
> Vincent: ''Let's just say that we got hit''  
> Leo: ''You should add ''I got strangled'' too. You're red Vincent, it's turning violet  
> Vincent: ''Thanks to you smartass''  
> Leo: ''You're welcome''


	5. A long embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter of a very sexy time! Bonus with switching positions!

''Jasmine, do we got a deal here?'' said Leo, giving the amount of money the woman asked, for the delivery.

''Yeah. Whatever. Take what you need and leave.'' she said, walking away from the car, looking at the men taking their guns.

''I'll take this one'', said Vincent, picking up the AK-47 from the car trunk. He turned around when he saw Leo with a submachine gun on his back, as the man picked it up before he did. 

''Wanna try your gun?'' Leo said, challenging the man. 

Vincent looked back at him. He didn't answered, but positioned himself and raised his gun, aiming at the air. He was ready.  
Without any warning, the younger man threw a can high enough, and a shot was heard, followed by a high pitched sound. He got the can right into the center. Low whistling, Leo took another one, and threw it. Then, he heard another shot, and another sound.

''Shit, how comes you know how to use a gun?'' he exclaimed, knowing that Vincent was a banker before he got incarcerated.

''Concentration and precision'', Vincent replied, putting the gun behind his back. He tried to keep a straight face. He wanted impress Leo. But he wasn't suppose to know how to use a gun that way. The shots were perfect. Having a perfect aim would be suspicious to him. 

And it was, according to the way Jasmine was looking at him from a distance. Of course, Leo was oblivious to it. He trusted the man, and kept believing everything he said.

\- - - 

When Leo says that he trusted someone, something in his mind was telling him to check on that person twice. Just to be sure. But being with Vincent was another story.

Short after Jasmine went to call Harvey's men in a near motel's telephone, the two men followed her path. By the time they got passed the building, Jessamine left.

Leo and Vincent were talking about their next move, how to go to Mexico. But doubt was still present.

''We're prepared and all. But let's not die before we arrive to where he's hiding.''  
Vincent said, looking at the road. Sitting in the passenger seat, he crossed his arms. 

''You worry too much.'' Leo said, driving calmly this time. It was night time, and they were driving since the afternoon, after taking their guns.

''I'm just thinking about all those fuckers following Harvey's orders, Leo, we're only two against, I don't know, forty of them.'' He said, not even convinced with himself. He knew that he was going to take down the man, without, or without killing those men, all wanting them dead.

''So what? We explode his head in millions pieces after we end them all and we're done! Back to our families.'' Leo exclaimed, thinking about what would happen to both of them after Harvey's death. He wanted Vincent to stay in his life. What if they would visit each other after that? Vincent would get back to his wife and new born daughter, and he would see Linda's smile again and see Alex grow up. Man, he couldn't wait for everything to be over.

Still discussing over how to get near Harvey's mansion, Leo stopped by a motel. It didn't look too bad. It was even as big as a hotel. The building looked like a giant house, probably with more than 20 chambers. The motel was welcoming. Made of red brick and black wooden windows, it made the man think of Mexico. What a coincidence. 

''Let's settle down for the night'', said Leo, parking the car. 

''Hide the guns then.'' Vincent replied, getting out of the vehicle. 

Leo took both of their guns and wrapped them into a black sheet that was in the back of the car. He hid them under the driver's seat, making sure that the wrapping would match the car's floor, so it won't be noticeable.

''Done.'' he said, following Vincent.

It was past ten in the evening when they entered into the motel. A lady, probably in his sixties, was still working at the reception. She raised her head and welcomed them. 

''Good evening gentlemen. What can I do for you?'' she said. She seemed so calm and kind. 

''We would like to book a room, please.''

''Sure. Are you two together?'' She asked.

''Yes.'' replied Leo without thinking.

''Aw, you two look so cute together.'' she said, with a sincere smile, looking at Leo, then Vincent.  
Without getting a response, she turned around and took a key, a chamber's key. Turning again to the men, she saw them avoiding looking at each other. Leo was chuckling. 

''We aren't-'' began Leo, as he realized the misunderstood he just created.

''You will love the new chamber I recently got it rearranged. It was settled for couples, just like you two.'' she said, with a soft smile.

The older man raised his eyebrows, a smile threatening to appear on his face. 

''We aren't-'' Vincent tried to say too, when he received the key in his hand.

''The room's supposed to be 80 dollars, but I'll make it 60 for you two. It nice to see such handsome faces around here.'' She continued.

Leo was laughing now, as he was putting his hand on Vincent's waist, nodding. The other man quickly grabbed his wallet and payed.

''I wish you gentlemen a good night.'' She said, looking at the men, as they were going to the room.  
Walking in the alley, Vincent checked the number. Leo's hand disappeared from his waist. The little incident got them silent. 

''Number 17'', Vincent said, walking to the door, opening it.

Closing the door behind him, Leo moved fast. Vincent didn't had the time to say another word as he felt himself being dragged onto the door.  
He gasped, lifting his head up, welcoming Leo to ruin his neck. The younger man was eager, having Vincent for the whole night got him ideas. Good thing he spotted the motel. 

The room had a double bed, decorated by a black satin blanket, and three white pillows. A long white sheet embellished the bed, as red hearts shaped handkerchiefs were resting on top of it. Everything was romantic. It went from the closed red and black curtains, hiding the men from the outside, to long candles on the drawers. 

Getting to his sense, Vincent reached Leo's lips, kissing him. They battled again for a few seconds, before looking at each other, catching their breaths.

''We aren't a couple.'' Vincent finally said, looking at Leo's smile. The younger man laughed.

''Nearly.'' He said, looking at the room. ''Shit, it really is romantic'', he observed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

''Hold on…'' Vincent said, walking to one of the drawers, opening it. Vincent laughed, as he took a small bottle of lube. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, he looked so done.

''Wait.'' said Leo, smirking, walking to open the other drawer, pulling out a pack of condoms.

They looked at each other, laughing.

''Oh man,'' Leo said, throwing the little box on the bed. ''I'm going to shower, wait for me''. 

Closing the door behind him, Leo began to undress, before entering in the bathtub. Vincent sat on the bed, putting the small bottle next to the little box.

Minutes passed, and it was Vincent's turn to use the bathroom. When he was done, Vincent wrapped his waist with a towel, entering the room again.

''How do you like it?'' Leo asked, looking at his.

''What do you mean?'' Vincent answered, raising an eyebrow.

Leo walked to Vincent, leaving a small kiss on the man's lips. Oh. He meant that.

''How do you do it usually?''

''Hard.'' Leo replied, looking at Vincent's smirk.

''How hard, Leo?'' he smirked, getting dragged on the bed again.

In one move, Leo pulled the sheets and blankets off, laying Vincent onto the mattress. His hands were exploring Vincent's nicely build body, groping his chest into his hands, kissing the man's jawline. Vincent melted into it, this was the first time they were getting to this. The usual jerking off sessions were nothing compared to the actual sex.  
Leo moved between Vincent's legs, grinding against him already. Kissing Vincent abdomen, Leo took off the man's towel, slowly reaching his length. 

Vincent panted, feeling Leo's lips on him was turning him on. Leo's body was good to look at, the tall man had his own features and his lines were perfect.  
He shut his eyes and opened his lips, as Leo took him into his mouth. The licks and movement were fast, the blowjob was good. He moaned, saying Leo's name in a deep voice. The younger man was getting hard too. Feeling the veins on Vincent's dick, the man pulled off, licking his lips. He leaned to reach the bottle and the little box, pulling out a condom. 

Rolling the protection on his length, Leo opened the bottle, ready to pour drops on his fingers, before he got stopped by Vincent.

''Let me do it.'' the man said, taking the lotion from Leo's hands. 

Pouring a small load on his fingers, Vincent opened his legs, and started to prepare himself. Heat was filling Leo's body, the man getting turned on more. Vincent was literally fingering himself in front of him, giving his body to him, his legs spread out and his eyes shut. He didn't dared look at him. As to ease him, Leo grope Vincent's legs and held them open, leaning to kiss his lips again. 

''You're so handsome'' Leo said, whispering in Vincent's ear. The other man didn't replied, as he was loving the way Leo held him in his place. 

A second finger followed the first which was already inside of the man, working himself more. 

''Leo…'' Vincent began, pulling his fingers out. 

The man on him didn't waste any time, and lubed himself up. He positioned himself on Vincent's entrance, touching him with the tip of his cock. He entered the man slowly, inch after inch, looking at the expressions Vincent was making. He breathed and calmed himself, allowing Leo to go further. 

''You did that before.'' Leo said, entering fully into him.

''It was a long time ago, I was curious. Good thing I was curious that day.'' he said, groping Leo's arms for support.

The younger man began to move, doing slow movements, going back and forth. The thrusts were almost gentle. After a few moves, Vincent spoke.

''Where's the ''hard''?'' he asked, smirking before moaning loudly, Leo suddenly thrusting hard, hitting the spot. 

''Here it is'', the younger man said, continuing the movements, not daring stop for a second. He ravaged Vincent's lips, kissing the man. 

There it was, Leo's love making. It was fast, hard and good. The pounding didn't let Vincent say a single word, only to moan louder and louder.  
The older man had one hand on the sheet, the other on Leo's shoulder. At that moment, he forgot everything about the undercover, the lies, the escape. He just wanted Leo and only him.  
Still thrusting into him, Leo too a long look on the man beneath him, looking at his length going in and out, again and again, Vincent's body was sweating and asking for attention. The lust became something else, as he intertwined his fingers with Vincent's. It wasn't just a fucking. Sure, they messed a lot with each other, but this is something that grew more and more between them. The teamwork, the kiss, the electric touches. Fuck he was falling for him, and so was Vincent.

The man felt the gaze on him, and opened his eyes. 

''Leo, are you okay?'', he asked, tilting his head on the right a bit. The gesture was cute and sweet, fuck, Leo wanted to show him how he felt about him. Looking at how lost Leo seemed to be, Vincent took the man into his arms, kissing his cheek and jawline. 

''Fuck, Vincent...'' Leo said, still going with the thrusts. His hips were dancing, slamming against Vincent's. The older man's moans were like melody to his ears, loving the sound the man was making. 

''I'm getting to old for this!'', Vincent said, holding Leo's hands harder.

''And I'm feeling too young to catch you.'', Leo replied.

Leo was faster as ever, being in his thirties allowed him to give the man strong thrusts, making him moan his name again and again. Leo's paces was getting faster, the man was so focused. 

''Slow down! Leo!'' Vincent panted, feeling him let go on one of their hands, to hold his's left leg up. His prostate was getting abused, the tip of Leo's cock was slamming against it every time. 

Vincent's O face was so good to see, he was frowning and trying to concentrate on the hard thrusting.  
He was gladly welcoming every centimeter Leo was giving to him. It felt like he was letting him destroy his body for what will happen next.

They both had precum, and were both near. Leo stroke the man, imitating his pace. At this point, the orgasm was about to get them anytime. Vincent let himself go first, moaning Leo's name, tightening around the man. The younger one followed him shortly after, pulling out slowly out of him first. Both of their loads landed on Vincent's body. 

Catching their breaths, Leo buried his head into Vincent's neck, laying carefully on the man.  
Vincent was stroking his hair. They stood like that for a long moment, the inmate nearly sleeping on the cop, before he moved next to him. 

Vincent's mind was racing, and the man was now thinking about this whole mess again. Hell, could the goddamn treason and shit go away for like just a one second? He just wanted to enjoy Leo's company, embrace, and… love. 

''Ah, fuck me..'' he sighed. 

''Already did!'' Leo backfired quickly, dropping a pillow on Vincent's face. The older man chuckled, and looked at Leo with a sad smile.  
''Vincent what's wrong?'', Leo asked, taking Vincent's hand into his own. 

The man shook his head and shrugged, leaving a kiss on Leo's forehead.  
''You're going to be the death of me'', he chuckled, already falling into Morpheus's arms.

Leo held him close to him, sleeping as well, not even bothering asking the man again.

\- - - 

Vincent was first to wake up, the following morning. The sunshine was getting through the window, waking the man into the calm sound of the day.  
Turning his head, he saw Leo sleeping peacefully. The man looked like he didn't have a good night sleep for a very long time. 

Getting sleepy again, he got up and went to the bathroom, washing himself. When he returned to bed, he noticed that Leo was awake, and smiling. Vincent couldn't help himself, as he walked straight to the man and took him in his arms, sighing. 

''Do we have time?'' Leo asked.

''Kinda. Even though we have to go as soon as possible.'' Vincent said, rolling next to Leo again. ''Why do you ask?''

''I want to know'', Leo began. '' How do you do it?'' He asked, biting his lower lip unconsciously. 

''Slow.'' The man answered. ''But you killed me yesterday, I can't move.''

''Good thing that we still have the ride on the plane so we can recover.'' Leo winked, lifting himself up, going to the bathroom. 

Getting out of the shower, Leo got back to Vincent. The man was half naked, the towel covering his parts. 

''Where's the condoms?'' The younger man asked.

''You're not serious.'' Vincent said. ''You're going to injure me there.'' he said, closing his legs. He was clearly protesting, nearly pouting. He knew that Leo would talk his way between his legs again. The older man was weak to his touch and his kisses, and he didn't wanted to admit that.  
*  
''Relax Vincent.'' Leo said, grabbing the bottle again, making his way to the bed. 

Sitting on Vincent's lap, Leo looked at him. He waited for Vincent's answer to that, since the man was smashed from the night before. 

''Have you ever done it gentle?'' Vincent asked. Leo shook his head and smirked.

''No. But now I will.'' He said, opening the lotion and pouring some on his hand. 

Touching Vincent's length, the cold lube made Vincent breathe slowly. His hands were on Leo's waist. While the younger man took care of his cock, the cop took the bottle back and poured some on his fingers as well. He sneaked his hand between the man's legs, touching Leo's entrance. His other hand was rubbing the younger man's thigh.

''Don't forget to relax, Leo'', Vincent said, looking at the man on top of him. Leo nodded. He rested his hands on the bed, while Vincent was preparing him. 

The touch was hot, and the digit was making its way into Leo's body. The lube was more than enough, as the intrusion felt weird. It didn't hurt for the moment, and Leo was beginning to get used to it. Another finger followed, now scissoring the man carefully. The fingers, going up and down in a slow motion, pushed Leo to move his hips. 

''Vince, come on man…'' Leo said, getting impatient already. 

''Slow down, Leo'', he said, pulling his fingers out of him. He grope the bottle again, lubing his length again. He didn't wanted to hurt Leo, and he was more of a lovey-dovey person when it came to make love. 

Stroking himself a few times, he kissed Leo one last time, before positioning his cock to the man's entrance.  
It was Leo's turn to move. Pulling his legs wider, he sat carefully on Vincent, taking every inch he could. Fully into him, Vincent breathed.

''You're so tight.'' He stated, rubbing Leo's waist. Waiting for him to get used to the intrusion, Vincent took Leo's left hand and kissed its palm. 

''What a romantic... '', he said, moving already. 

The thrusts were slow, and good. Leo moaned, taking his time. Vincent was letting him use him, until he was moving too. His hips were going up and down, the thrusting long and strong.  
Seconds and minutes passed, as the thrusts were getting harder. Groping Leo's hips, Vincent was now hitting Leo's prostate. He took his time, and Leo could feel his entire length into him.

''Vincent, fuck…'', moaned Leo, feeling Vincent's hand on his cock. He returned to good feeling, pumping him, and thrusting into him at the same time. Precum was already on Leo's dick. 

Both getting to experience bottoming, they knew who was surprisingly quiet during sex. When Vincent was loud, Leo was discreet, groaning and focusing. Well, it was understandable, as Leo was more of a hard and fast man, he did abused Vincent's prostate, nearly breaking the man in the process. But Vincent had a strong body. He would be alright. The older man on the other hand, was more of a ''slow and good'' lover, and taking his time with Leo lend the man to moan his name sensually. 

''Fuck, I'm going to cum..'' He said, reaching the stars. 

''Let it all go, Leo'' Vincent replied, still stroking the man, hard.

Leo was moaning, he couldn't hold it anymore, now emptying himself in Vincent's hand. Orgasm was also getting to him. 

''Leo, I'm going to cum, let me pull out'', he said, he was getting so near. The younger man continued to move, as if he haven't heard Vincent. ''Leo-'' he began before feeling the man  
kissing him again.  
In a second, Leo started to thrust a little faster, wanting Vincent to explode. He was teasing until the man until the hand, Vincent groping his thigh hard, as he was cumming inside of him.

''Shit…'', Vincent breathed. 

''Fuck, you feel good Vincent.'', Leo said, finally pulling out. 

\- - -

It was nearly ten in the morning when they decided to leave. Getting into the car again, Leo rested his body on the passenger seat, while looking at Vincent who was driving.

It was his turn to be lost into his thoughts. Everything was going to be okay. Once the other fucker Harvey will be dead, everything was going to be okay. He would go back to his family, and Vincent would try to fix everything with his wife.  
And about them? Oh, he was sure that they were okay, their secret was going to be buried with them. 

 

Until he came back to America after killing Harvey. 

_When Leo says that he trusted someone, something in his mind was telling him to check on that person twice. His reason was right. You should never trust anyone. And after all, Vincent was the same story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my shame still hadn't returned from war, uh duh


End file.
